meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabota Whiskers
Sabota(VWM128) was born on Ferbuary 7, 2008. His litter-mates, were his siter Oriole(VWF127) and brother Marico(VWM126). Sabotas mother is Ella and his father was Homestar Runner. When Sadota was born, he was tought to be a female and was given the ID number VWF128. Only when he was older the KMP realized he was a male. They were born in a hard time in Whiskers history. Only one litter of eight pups had been born a year before, but the Whiskers had dropped in numbers do to evictions and roving. Rocket Dog's children, Nugget and Beaker had been born three months before while Juno, Amira's son, had been born only one month before his litter. The group at that time only consisted of Rocket Dog, Machu Pichu, Ella, Wily Kat, Wollow, Busta, Axel, Amira, Rhogan Josh, Rufus, Nugget, Beaker and Juno. At a few weeks old Sabota, Marico and Oriole were endangered by a snake that slithered down their birth burrow. The dominant female Rocket Dog put herself in-between the pups and the snake while their mother got them out. Rocket Dog was bitten by the snake but survived. The pups were moved to a new burrow. In April 2008 Rocket Dog died and Ella took over as dominant female. The next month dominant male Machu Pichu was bitten by a snake. Amira died on May 6, 2008, possibility killed by the snake that bit Machu Pichu the same night, but only he survived. Within two months after Rocket Dog died, five adult males left the group, his uncle Machu Pichu, Wollow, Axel, Rhogan Josh and Rufus joined the Lazuli. They kicked out all the adult males including Thundercat. He easily joined and became the dominant male of the Whiskers. Busta died of Tuberculosis while Beaker disappeared. Wiley Kat died some time later in late 2008. In July, 2008 Ella gave birth to a single male pup named Savuka, Sabota’s little half brother. Then in October, 2008 Ella gave birth again to six pups. In January 2009, Ella gave birth to four male pups. In February 2009 Sabota turned one year old to start babysitting her new little brothers and sisters. He also stared to rove with his brothers and cousins. In March 2009, The Kung Fu, led by Sabota's uncle Ningaloo, attacked Whiskers. During the battle which lasted nearly an hour, his little sister Popple and her little brother Pumplemousse disappeared. Also in April VWM137 disappeared. In August 2009, his litter-mate sister, Oriole was evicted for the first time by her mother before Ella had three new pups. His little brother VWM148 recently disappeared. Sabota, his brothers Marico, cousins Nugget, Juno as well as her little half brother Savuka disappeared while roving. They probably joined wild females. Sabota was Last Seen in January 2010.His sister Oriole was last seen in May 2012. Meerkat Manor Sabota was featured on Meerkat Manor as a pup from the first litter of Sophie(Ella). His father was Wilson(Homestar Runner). His litter was actually the last born in the show. He played a pup named Chips. At that time was thought to be a female. Oriole played his sister Pickle '''and Marico played their brother '''Flashman. '''Chips and his siblings where still blind when Rocket Dog was bitten by a snake while trying to save them. She led a burrow move in which Juno almost got left behind but his mother '''Rita(Amira) came back a saved him from a hawk. Flashman also got left behind but Axel returned and saved him, returning the favor the Whiskers had done for him. When Rocket Dog was too weak to continue, Sophie took her pups and led the Whiskers to the new burrow. Rocket Dog eventually caught up with them and recovered from the snake bite, surpassing where her mother had succumb tb. Links Whiskers Mob Homestar Runner Young Ones Oriole Whiskers Marico Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Roving males Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Evicted males